


First Dates Aren’t Always Bad

by IzuKou



Series: HQ Rarepair Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarepair Week Day 3: Date - Hinata is on his first date with Sugawara-san. He’s never been so nervous in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates Aren’t Always Bad

Hinata could do this. He knew he could. It was just a date with Suga-san. There was nothing for him to worry about. What could possibly go wrong on a date with his kind, loving upperclassman?

If anyone asked him, he’d simply stare at them with wide, terrified eyes and slowly say, “ _Everything_.”

The redhead stood by the entrance of the train station, waiting anxiously for the third year setter. He fidgeted in his spot, wringing his wrists absentmindedly as he glanced around, looking for any sign of the older boy. There were all kinds of people standing and walking around him, but none of them were his date. His anxiety was getting higher by the moment. Was he being stood up? Would Suga-san do that?

Hinata shook his head harshly and stared down at the concrete beneath his feet, trying to wipe away that thought. There was absolutely no way. Suga would never do something like that. Suga was kind. Suga was caring. Suga was loving. Doing something like that was cruel and would be completely out of character for him.

“Hinata!!”

Hinata’s head shot up, and he saw the silver-haired teen running towards him, waving his arm above his head. He was dressed rather casually, wearing a simple, tight, black t-shirt that fit his torso perfectly, hip-hugging blue jeans, and an unbuttoned, red plaid, long-sleeve shirt over top. It was definitely a nice outfit, showing every defining contour of his body.

The middle blocker, feeling slightly underdressed in just a sweatshirt and jeans, smiled at him and raised his own arm in a greeting. Suga came to a stop right in front of him, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

“So-Sorry I’m late, Hinata. I missed the train that I had planned to take, and the next one didn’t come for half an hour…” He explained, chuckling sheepishly as he stood up straight again and scratched the back of his head.

“I-It’s fine, Suga-san! I didn’t get here on time either!” He gave the older boy a bright smile of reassurance. It wasn’t a complete lie; instead of getting there late, he’d gotten there over an hour early. However, Hinata didn’t want to make his upperclassman feel any worse than he probably already did, so he bent the truth a bit.

“Ah, I’m glad!” The setter responded with a soft smile. He placed a hand in the boy’s soft, orange hair and ruffled it gently. He stared into Hinata’s eyes for a moment before he noticed the blush forming on the first year’s cheeks. Suga could feel his own face growing warmer by the second; he quickly averted his own eyes. Silence fell between them, and both boys stood there awkwardly, looking everywhere except each other.

“W-Well, should we get going?” Hinata questioned suddenly, saying it louder than he had meant to. He clasped his hands in front of his flip-flopping stomach, twiddling his thumbs. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, wincing as he accidentally tore off a piece of skin. The redhead could taste blood leaking out of the wound and into his mouth. His face scrunched up in disgust at the gross metallic flavour that it held.

“Where to?” Suga replied, bumping his shoulder against the shorter male’s. The smile that decorated his face held a hint of nervousness. It was quite well hidden, but, somehow, the middle blocker noticed it. Hinata was surprised; he would never have expected that his teammate would be nervous as well. He wasn’t sure if it was really appropriate, but finding out that little bit of info made his own nervousness lessen. His hands dropped to his sides and his stomach settled a bit.

“H-How about we see a movie?” His stutter apparently hadn’t gone away, though. Hinata felt a hand brush against his own before a finger hooked around his pinky. He curled his own finger around Suga’s, and stared at the ground. Both boys’ faces were bright red.

“Th-That sounds good! Yeah, let’s do that!” Suga said with a small nod. The pair began to move away from the train station, their hands swinging easily between them. “Do you have anything in particular that you want to see?”

“I actually don’t know what’s out right now,” Hinata admitted sheepishly. He was too focused on volleyball to really care about what movies were in the theatres. He probably should have thought things through and checked that before their date. Movies were always a classic first date.

The silver-haired third year let out a small laugh and admitted that he didn’t know what was out either, stating that they should just decide when they get to the theatre. He tugged on Hinata’s finger slightly and felt the smaller boy give a minute jerk in the opposite direction as a response. They both took turns pulling on the other’s finger as they strolled through the city, talking about various things ranging from volleyball to their favourite types of dessert.

When they arrived, the lobby of the movie theatre was slightly crowded, but neither of the volleyball players were particularly surprised. Both of them gazed up at all of the titles displayed on the LCD screen above their heads.

“Hinata, let’s see that one!” Suga exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the title that was second from the top. Hinata’s eyes trailed over to the title that his date was pointing at and his eyes widened as he froze.

_Nightmare in the Attic_.

It was obviously a horror movie.

“Are… Are you sure, Suga-san?”

Noticing his reaction, the corners of the setter’s lips quirked upwards into a small smirk for a split second. He knew about the first year’s fear of horror stories and was kind of counting on it to come into play during this movie.

“I’m quite sure!” he said, a wide, innocent smile forming on his face. “Unless there’s another movie that you’d like to see?”

Hinata’s eyes quickly flitted over the rest of the titles again, desperately searching for a movie that sounded even a little bit interesting. Everything was either a horror movie or a historical one. If there was one genre that he disliked even more than horror, it was historical. Why weren’t there any action movies out? Even anime would have been better. He eventually gave in and let out a small sigh.

“Not really…”

“Great! There’s a showing that’s about to start! Let’s go get tickets!” He took Hinata’s hand into his own and led him over to the ticketing window. After a moment of arguing between them as they decided who would pay for the tickets, Suga came out victorious, laying the money down on the counter and sliding it towards the woman behind the window.

“Want anything to eat?”

“N-No thank you…”

“Then let’s go get seats!” Hinata was dragged into the theatre by his upperclassman. It was rather empty for a matinee showing; there were only 11 other people inside. “Ah, up there!”

Suga pointed up the stairs to the very back row of the theatre. It was completely empty as the other moviegoers selected seats closer to the screen. They climbed the stairs and moved towards the very center of the row before sitting down.

Hinata felt his heart rate rising as the lights in the theatre dimmed and the previews began rolling across the screen. This was not going to end well for him. His breathing became erratic as the lights completely went out when the previews finished.

“Oh god…” He muttered softly. He couldn’t do this. The middle blocker felt as though he was about to vomit. He needed to--

His thoughts were cut off as he felt his hand being squeezed reassuringly by Suga. He looked over at him. The older boy’s face was illuminated by the movie projection. A soft smile decorated his face as he leaned over and whispered into the redhead’s ear.

“It’s okay, Hinata. I’m here.”

Hinata shivered at the feeling of his date’s warm breath ghosting over his ear as he whispered into it. When he pulled away, he looked back over at Suga and found him still staring at him. Hinata nodded at him and clasped his upperclassman’s hand tightly, turning back towards the screen.

Surprisingly, Hinata was able to make it through the entire movie without having to leave the theatre even once. He did, however, end up burying his face into the setter’s shoulder more than once. Not to mention, there were numerous times throughout the film where shrill shrieks were drawn out of his throat. Each time, he would squeeze Suga’s hand tightly to remind himself that the other boy was still there with him.

As they were leaving the theatre, Hinata could feel his heart rate finally beginning to drop back to its normal level. His hand was still twined together with Suga’s, and they walked handed in hand through the lobby and out into the sunlight.

“Wanna go get some food? I know a nice cafe nearby,” Suga commented, gesturing down the street with his thumb as they stood near the curb.

Almost as though it knew what the taller boy had asked, Hinata’s empty stomach rumbled, begging for food. His face turned bright red in embarrassment, and Suga had to choke back a laugh.

“Y-Yeah, I suppose so… But only if you let me pay for it this time!”

“I suppose I could let you do that,” Suga replied with a mischievous smile, leading the younger boy down the street. The smile sent a shiver down Hinata’s back. The first year could tell that he was planning something, but he had no clue what it was. That made him nervous.

The cafe was quiet when they entered, the bell that hung on the doorknob ringing loudly as they shut the door behind them. There was relaxing classical music streaming through the small speakers, and soft mumbles could be heard coming from patrons as they spoke in hushed tones and soft voices.

Hinata let out a small sound of awe as he looked around. He found it to be rather cute as its walls were plastered with striped, pale pink and white wallpaper. The furniture was all made of dark, reddish wood, and each chair and table had the exact same heart shape carved into it multiple times.

They were seated at a table near a window, and, mere seconds after they sat down, a waitress came over to them, inquiring about the kind of beverages that they wanted to order. At Suga’s recommendation, both boys quickly decided on the cafe’s specialty tea. Before he could even get a word in about his food choice, the setter ordered them both two of the same kind of sandwich, giving the younger boy a look that told him to trust him.

“It’s good. You’ll like it. I promise,” Suga assured him with a large grin, sitting back in his chair. The pair spent the next several minutes talking about other good food and restaurants that they liked within the city.

When their food arrived, they ate in silence aside from Hinata’s initial exclamation after his first bite that the older boy had been correct in assuming that he would like the sandwich. It was one of the best sandwiches that the he had ever eaten.

They finished their sandwiches fairly fast and then both decided that a dessert was necessary to finish up their meal. The middle blocker willingly let the third year choose his dessert for him, having no reason to not trust his recommendations after he had enjoyed both the tea and sandwich that he had chosen for him.

His decision to trust Suga was once again correct. The small chocolate cake that he had ordered for Hinata was mind-numbingly delicious. It was almost as if each piece melted as soon as it touched his tongue. Hinata felt like he was in heaven as he ate it little-by-little.

Suga had ordered himself a strawberry cake, offering a bite of it to the shorter boy. Before he had a chance to object, the silver-haired teen’s fork was pushed into his mouth, depositing the little bit that was impaled on the tines. Hinata blushed as he ate it and savoured the wonderfully sweet flavour of the strawberries. It was just as good as his own chocolate cake.

Just as he said he would, the redhead ended up footing the bill for their lunch. It was a bit higher than he expected, causing him to choke on his own saliva slightly. He had enough money on him, but his wallet was significantly light afterwards.

When they both finally left the cafe, the sun was hidden behind the buildings, beginning to set. They made their way to the train station hand-in-hand and stopped just after they passed through the turnstiles. It was where they’d be saying their goodbyes for the day.

“I had a really good time today, Suga-san,” Hinata said with a bright smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Aside from the horror movie, you mean?” A slight grin spread across the elder boy’s face as he teased his underclassman.

“W-Well…” Hinata mumbled embarrassedly, trailing off without actually expressing his thoughts. However, he didn’t need to say anything for Suga to know what he was thinking.

“What would you say if I told you that I chose that movie just so that you would cling to me the entire time?” The setter whispered as he leaned in closer to Hinata to the point that their noses were almost touching. He pressed a small kiss to the middle blocker’s lips and pulled away again, smirking at him.

“S-Suga-san!” Hinata exclaimed as he jumped back, his cheeks on fire. He didn’t have a chance to yell at him though as the older boy took off down the stairs in front of them. He stopped at the bottom and turned back, waving his arm as he loudly called out to him.

“I’ll see you on Monday morning, Shouyou!”

Hinata could only watch, flustered as his upperclassmen took off again, leaving him there by himself. His legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the floor, raising a hand to his lips.

“H-He called me Shouyou…”


End file.
